


Wake Up

by jaydick_love



Category: DCU
Genre: Accident, Coma, Explosion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydick_love/pseuds/jaydick_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You need to wake up because I can't do this without you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

Jason was just lying there. So still. So weak. It was strange to see the badass antihero so vulnerable and wan. He was attached to various wires and tubes just to stay alive. 

It had all happened so quickly. One moment, it was them fleeing on their motorcycles from the storm of bullets. The next, there was a huge boom, then the Red Hood went flying while Dick skittered dangerously. Everything had gone black, or either Dick couldn’t remember what happened. Batman found them and took them back to the cave where Leslie did what she could. Dick was fine other than a broken arm and a concussion. Jason on the other hand… He had gotten the worst of the hand grenade’s explosion. Now, they weren’t sure when he’d wake up. It could be any moment, or it could be weeks. Maybe even years. Or never. 

Dick whispered, “Jason, you need to wake up because I can’t do this without you. Wake up, please.” He had to heed his command. Jason would, wouldn’t he? 

No response.


End file.
